1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge having a catch mechanism, a hinge arm adapted to be fastened to a furniture side-wall and linked to a hinge casing or the like by means of two hinge links, the hinge casing or the like being adapted to be fixed to a door wing, one of the two hinge links being acted upon by a pressure spring, the pressure spring pressing against said hinge link by means of an intermediate member arranged between said hinge link and the pressure spring, said intermediate member being a bush-like member receiving the pressure spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges of the above-mentioned type are widely used in modern furniture construction, particularly in the production of modern kitchen furniture. In most cases the catch mechanism in the hinge can replace a separate closing device on the door, e.g. a snapping device, and, thus, reduce the cost of the piece of furniture. Moreover, the catch mechanism prevents the door from remaining open unintentionally due to negligence, as it pulls the door into its final or closed position when the door wing and the closing plane are within a certain angle.